MS009: Pokémon Movie - Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea
Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea '(Japanese: 'ポケモンレンジャーと蒼海の王子 マナフィ Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy; Official: The Pokémon Ranger and The Prince of the Sea) is the 9th Pokémon movie, and the 4th and final one from the Advanced Generation. Pokémon Short Pikachu's Island Adventure Plot One night out at sea, a mysterious Pokémon egg washes into a massive ship led by Phantom the Pirate. As Phantom is about to hatch the egg for his desires, one of his ship employees steps in, snatches the egg, and escapes the ship, being none other than a Pokémon ranger using his capture styler to make a clean getaway with a Mantine. Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu, May, Max, and Brock find themselves lost on a scorching hot day without any water supply on hand, they run into a girl named Elizabeth who is training water type Pokémon in psychic powered water bubbles levitating in midair. Her and her mother Meredith, her father Kyle, and her grandfather Ship greet them and offer them water, and a show, for which they are a traveling entertainment team called the Marina Group. While there, the egg seen at the beginning of the film is exposed by their Pokémon Buizel in a small tank. That night May has a dream that she was underwater and taken to an temple by a small excited Pokémon. The morning after, while enjoying breakfast, Elizabeth and her family explain they all had that same dream and they are descendents of people called The People of the Water, and May must be one too since she had that dream. One their way back to the trailer, Ash and the rest find Team Rocket hording the trailer for the egg so they can deliver it to Phantom for a reward, they fail when the clown of the Marina Group steps in and captures a Fearow (and with Pikachu's) to retrieve the egg and blast the three thieves out of the sky. The Pokémon ranger introduces himself as Jack Walker, but to be called Jackie. He states that the Pokémon in the egg is a Pokémon called Manaphy, and his mission is to deliver the egg to Samiya (the sea temple) without getting into any harm. When returning to the trailer, Phantom attacks and Manaphy hatches after May attempts to protect Manaphy from the pirate. Everyone manages to return to the trailer unharmed and Kyle drives off. May becomes a motherly figure for Manaphy, and they all arrive at these ruins, which is were Team Rocket landed. In the ruins, Ash, Pikachu, May, Max, and Brock learn that Manaphy is the prince of the sea and its important to return it to its rightful home, and that the temple blends in with the water. Phantom is unable to reach them within the ruins, and returns to his Helicopter finding Team Rocket and hires them as a clean-up crew. After this, Ash and the rest travel to a dock, realizing that they must be left behind for their adventure since they have gotten in to the situation too far. When departing on Ship's boat, The Blue Lagoon, Manaphy begins crying and uses its move Heart Swap on Jackie and Ash. Ship turns the boat around and Ash and the rest enter in, Manaphy is then obligated to choose its own path off the boat, for it knows were the temple is. May becomes to grow closer to Manaphy, and Jackie thinks Manaphy wouldn't want to leave May if they bond even closer. May listens in on Jackie who asks Ash to separate May and Manaphy and begins crying in Elizabeth's arms. Meanwhile in a Phantom's ship, Team Rocket plans to betray Phantom to grab the treasure they will find themselves. The following day, May loses her bandanna in the wind and Manaphy sets out to Search for it, thus having Ash, Pikachu, May, Max, Brock, and Elizabeth to look for Manaphy in a small submarine. They find Manaphy who successfully collected May's bandana, but they are caught in a riptide. Phantom follows them in his own single submarine and they arrive at the sea temple. Manaphy uses its singing to open a door to the sea crown's room which is the treasure Phantom is after. Not under standing what a small tablet says, Phantom arrives and translates it, and opens the door using the people of the water's mark (a small bracelet). The crown is shown as a rock formation with crystals in it. Phantom pulls a gem out and the temple begins to sink and flood. Everyone escapes meeting Jackie who goes after Phantom. Ash manages to get most of the gems back that Phantom pulls out, but after a brawl, a gem is lost in flooding waters. The temple continues to sink, Ash, Pikachu and May chase after Manaphy who is trying to put the gems back into the crown. Elizabeth and the rest are forced out of the temple by a wave leaving the four behind. Ash and May place the remaining gems back finding they are missing one more. Meanwhile Jackie escapes in Phantom's submarine, and Team Rocket are blasted into a Warlord's path by Phantom who uses a small gas tank to shoot out of the temple. Ash finds the last gem in a fountain, and the four notice that the temple is getting worse by the flooding. Using a capsule from Phantom's submarine, Ash pushed May, Manaphy, and Pikachu in, while Ash departs to put the gem back. While a struggle to return the gem is in progress, Ash loses his oxygen and faints. Manaphy sends a message from May that she believes in him, along with Pikachu, and Manaphy, Ash wakes up and collects some oxygen from the small portion that's remaining in the temple and places the gem in the crown. The temple floats to the surface and the flooding drains. May, Pikachu, and Manaphy exit the capsule and find that Ash might have died. At that moment Manaphy is snatched by Phantom. Ash emerges from the temple in a yellow beam and attempts to take Manaphy back, with the help of Kyogre, he grabs Manaphy and Phantoms fall into the ocean. They aren't done yet, Phantom and his ship attack the water Pokémon using supersonic, but Manaphy repels it with its singing. Manaphy then orders all the water Pokémon to attack Phantom's ship. Kyogre fires a Hyper Beam attack and finishes off the remainder of Phantom's ship, possibly killing all and mostly injuring all of Phantom's employees instead of his assistant Galen. Phantom is then exposed having a mecha suit which gives him unbelievable strength. The temple returns to blend in with the water, Phantom is arrested, Jackie's mission is successful. May says goodbye to Manaphy who leaves for its responsibilies at Samiya. Max asks his older sister if she will be all right and May replies with a no but she will be. Debuts *Mantyke *Chatot *Buizel *Manaphy Appearances Humans *Ash *May (anime) *Brock *Max *Jackie *Phantom *Team Rocket **Jessie **James *Ship *Kyle *Meredith *Lizabeth *Galen Pokémon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Corphish (Ash's) *Aipom (Ash's) *Swellow (Ash's) *Donphan (Ash's) *Sceptile (Ash's) *Munchlax (May's) *Squirtle (May's) *Buizel *Meditite *Medicham *Gorebyss *Chatot *Manaphy *Meowth (Team Rocket's) *Wobbuffet (Jessie's) *Mime Jr. (James') *Chinchou *Corsola *Mantine *Remoraid *Pinsir *Wailord *Octillery *Fearow *Luvdisc *Cloyster *Goldeen *Qwilfish *Kyogre *Wailmer *Lanturn *Clamperl *Parasect *Poliwag *Seaking *Dewgong *Beedrill *Relicanth *Zapdos *ending credits *Swablu *flashback *Altaria *flashback *Furret *flashback Cast *Satoshi/Ash - Rica Matsumoto(Japanese), Sarah Natochenny(English) *Haruka/May - Kaori Suzuki(Japanese), Michelle Knotz(English) *Masato/Max - Kyoko Yamada(Japanese), Jamie Peacock(English) *Takeshi/Brock - Yuji Ueda(Japanese), Bill Rogers(English) *Pikachu - Ikue Ōtani *Musashi/Jessie - Megumi Hayashibara(Japanese), Michelle Knotz(English) *Kojirou/James - Shin-ichiro Miki(Japanese), Billy Beach(English) *Nyarth/Meowth - Inuko Inuyama(Japanese), Billy Beach(English) *Jack Walker - Kōichi Yamadera(Japanese), Rich McNanna(English) *The Phantom - Hiroshi Fujioka(Japanese), Eric Schussler(English) *Hiromi/Lizabeth - Kaori Manabe(Japanese), Emily Williams(English) *Judy - Becky(Japanese), Rhonda Krempa(English) *Manaphy - Yuri Shiratori(Japanese), Michelle Knotz(English) *Narrator - Unshou Ishizuka(Japanese), Rodger Parsons(English) Trivia *In the dub, when diamonds and pearls are mentioned for the first time in the movie, Meowth says "Those would be great names for games". When they get mentioned second time, he says "Let's get through this season." Obviously he is referencing the games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl and the next season. *While May is a motherly figure for Manaphy, Ash is more of a fatherly figure for Manaphy, making the two parents. This would be strange, seeing that Ash and May have crushes on each other. Errors *Ash has six Poké Balls in his hand to let out his Pokémon. However, Pikachu is never in its Poké Ball. Dub Edits In Other Languages *Iberian Spanish: Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar *German: Pokémon 9 - Pokémon Ranger und der Tempel des Meeres *French: Pokémon Ranger et le temple des mers *Chinese(HK): 寵物小精靈護林員與蒼海的王子 *Chinese(TW): 蒼海的王子 瑪納霏 Category:Movies